tere liye
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: just a stry on care of a frnd fr another..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Jyoti ** aap ne kaha tha aap ki dimag mein ek plot hey pls share that…

And yeah thanks to all who reviewed my first os. Now this is another ss (short story) please read and let me know

**Story:**

Abhijeet returned from the mission after 15 days. He came in bureau and all greeted him good morning. He greeted them back and his eyes searched `for the particular face that he was missing for past 15 days. He can't find him so went in ACP sir's cabin reported him about the mission when dr. Salunkhe came in to hand over some reports and greeted Abhijeet with "thik ho?"

"Ha dr. saab.."

"suno yeah kuch dawai hey gher jake Daya ko dey dena.." and handed over some medicines

"dawai Daya ke liye?"

"ha wohi mamuli si baat hey.."

And his phone rang…so he went to attend the phone. Abhijeet shook his head and then turned to ACP sir "sir aap bhi kuch pareshan lag raha hey?"

"ha who Daya ne kal half day liya tha uski tabiyet thik nahi thi aur aj 12 baj gaye abhi tak aya nahi phone bhi receive nahi ker raha hey…"

Abhijeet was really tensed. He wanted to say something when ACP continued "waise tum aab gher jao ager uska tabiyet thik rahe to kal dono join ker lena..aur ha yeah file lo ise Daya ko complete kerna tha to use de dena"

And handed over a file. Abhijeet thanked ACP and was about to come out when dr. Salunkhe re entered with "boss mujhe aj sham ko hi ek conference ke liye bahar jana hey"

And turned to Abhijeet with "ha jo keh raha tha, Daya ko gale mein aur sar mein dard tha aur keh raha tha ki weakness hey, sayed thik se khaya nahi kuch to... mujhe rat ko call liya tha ki aj bureau mein dawai la du per wo bureau aya nahi to mein tumhe diey dia..ager ise lene ki bad bhi symptoms continue hue na to blood test kerwa lena, meine kaha tha ki viral ho sakta hey ek test karwa le per tumhe to pata hey use manana humare bas mein nahi.."

Abhijeet nodded and went out "hmmmph" murmuring "pata nahi jab bhi kuch lambe arse ke liye jata hu yeah larka kiu thik thak nahi milta bapas ane par…"

ACP and Salunkhe smiled hearing the murmer and dr. Salunkhe said "baat Abhijeet ki sahi hey"

And they both shared laughter.

He moved to his room rang the bell but even after two bells no one opened the door. So he searched for his own keys and opened the door with it. He kept his bag in his room and moved to Daya's room. Found him lying on bed. Moved closer and smiled at the cute face of his brother. He sat down beside him and pushed him a little with "Daya dekh 1 baj rahe hey uth ja…"

"Abhi ajaye fir uthjaunga" came a soft murmured reply.. Abhijeet smiled and now pushed a bit harder with "arey mein hi hu…to aur kaun utha raha hey tujhe"

Daya opened his eyes in a jerk and found Abhijeet sitting beside him.. he asked "boss sach mein tum ho"

"ha..Agaya sach mein tera boss, kiu?"

"Nahi wo mein sapna dekh raha than a…to" replied Daya embarrassed a bit.

"acha?...chal aab uth ja…kuch khaya tune?"

"uhun.." said Daya nodding in no

"acha ja fresh ho ja…mein change ker ke kuch lata hu" and Abhijeet was about to get up. Daya held his wrist with "please baitho na"

"arey kuch khane ko lata hut ere liye fir baithunga na…"

"tum khake aye ho?"

"ha airport mein kha liya tha..acha chal chor ata hu"

"Abhi.."

Abhijeet surrendered and started ruffling Daya 's hairs with "abhie bhi sar dard hey?"

"ha aur gala mein bhi…raat ko Salunkhe sir ko phone kiya tha ki aj bureau ja ke dawai lunga unse…per subha ek bar 5 baje nind khuli to dobora so gaya aura ankh hi nahi khula…ACP sir naraz honge na?"

"nahi meine unhe message ker diya..aur wo naraz nahi pareshan they aur dr. saab ney tere dawai mere haatho bhej diya per usse pehle kuch khana parega na?"

"nahi kuch nahi khana…bhookh nahi laga" and shifted his head on Abhi's lap with "thora sar daba do na.." in a cute voice.

Abhijeet shook his head with "lo ho gaya aab yeah nahi uthne wala" he started pressing his forehead with "apna khayal rakhna kab ayga tujhe?"

"tum ho na.."

"per ager mera transfer ho jaye to?"

"mein bhi chalunga…"

"aur tera transfer na hua ho to?"

"Abhi.." Daya sat straight with "aisa hua kya? Kisine kuch kaha? Koi aisa..aisa..?"

Abhijeet was shocked with his behavior he had expected a fight but not this kind of reaction "Daya…relax…mein to tujhe dara raha tha..aise hi…taki tu apna khayal rakhe"

Daya took some deep breaths and said "oh…acha…aisa na dubara mat kerna..dar lagta hey..firse akele hone ki dar…firse rishto se dur hone ka dar…aisa hoga to sab ke liye serf senior inspector jayega…kisika senior…ACP sir ko dukh hoga per fir bhi unke liye rishte honge per mein mein to sab kho dnga…" he continued in whisper "dost bhai sab…mere to ma bhai baap dost sare rishte simat ke tum pey ake ruk jati hey…nakhre karu to tumse…laru to tumse…kuch mangu to tumse…fiqar karu to tumhara…tum chale jaoge to kaise jiunga.."

Abhijeet was continuously looking at Daya without interrupting he was having tears in his eyes. He patted Daya 's cheek with "kabhie aise nabaut aye na to yeah to mein nahi jaunga nahito kaise bhi kerke tujhe la jaunga….tere bina to mere marne ka bhi plan pura nahi ho sakta..chal aab ja ke fresh ho ja mein change kerke dudh leke ata hu filhal wo pike dawai leley…fir lunch banata hu"

Daya moved to washroom and Abhijeet went to change and then boiled the milk and came back to Daya 's room he found Daya coming out of the washroom and waters still present in his hairs. Abhijeet puts down the glass with "bal sukhana bhi nahi ata kya…baith idher" Daya sat down obediently and Abhijeet was rubbing towel in his hair when Daya started "lagta hey firse bukhar araha hey…Abhi wo AC thora kam ker do na.."

"firse matlab bukhar hua tha?"

"hmm rat ko..tabhie se to yeah gale ka dard start hua.."

"matlab tune rat ko bhi kuch nahi khaya?"

"dil hi nahi kiya…aur fir bhook bhi nahi thi na.."

"hmm samajh gaya aab yeah dudh pike dawi le mein ata hu" ad he went out

Daya obeyed then came out found Abhijeet searching things in fridge.

"meine kaha na ki lunch banana ka idea choro"

"per…"

"baitho idher" and he pulled him on sofa..

"yeah batao mission kaisa raha?"

"acha tha.." and they discussed about the case criminals and all that…after that Daya asked in a cute tone "mujhe miss kiya?"

"bilkul nahi…woha kitne log thy"

"sach?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya's face who is looking like an angry kid and nodded in yes.

Daya nodded in no and made a face with "nahi mujhe pata hey tumne nujhe bahut miss kiya hey na?"

Abhijeet smiled under his throat with "yeah galat faimi sahib ko kaise ho gayi?"

"Abhi!" came the angry voice

Now Abhijeet patted his head with "arey tujse 15 din dur rahu aur miss bhi na karu aisa ho sakta hey..bureau jake sabse pehle meri ankhe tujhe hi dhundta hey…per yeah batah ki jab bhi mein lambe arso ke liye jau kaha bapas ane per tu mujhe thik thak kiu nahi milta?"

"wooo mein thik hi hu…wo yeah to mamuli si…acha tum tired ho?"

"Nahii…kiu?"

"ek acha sa movie dekhe?"

"ker jo kerna hey.."

They start watching the movie and after about an hour Abhijeet fall asleep on the sofa.

But he woke up suddenly hearing some noises. He sat straight looked at clock its 6pm. He heard carefully found the noise coming from washroom, moved towards it. He found Daya coming out who directly went to bed and sat down holding his head. "Abhi jara painkillers do na."

"Nahi itna painkiller acha nahi Salunkhe saab ke dawai mein bhi pain killer tha na…sar dard ho raha hey? vomiting hui?"

"ha vomiting to hui aur sar dard se fata jara ha hey"

"acha tu let mein balm leke ata hu.."

"per.."

"muh aura ankh band ker ke let ja"

Daya lay down reluctantly and Abhijeet applied the balm after some time he slept. Abhijeet decided to take Daya for blood test next day and sat with the file which ACP sir has given Daya to complete.

After completing the file he peeped n Daya's room found him still sleeping so went to kitchen to prepare dinner..He made a light dinner and went to call Daya. He touched him and murmured "arey ise to halka sa bukher hey..huh to aab sahib kal bhi chutti kerenge.."

He sat down beside him "Daya, uth ja chal dinner ban gaya"

Daya changed his side with "nahi khana"

"please uth ja…"

Daya opened his eyes and immediately again closed it and kept his palm on his forehead with "ahh mera sar…Abhi meine kaha tha na painkiller dene ki liye"

"off aab bharek mat…uth baith khana lata hu kha le…fir painkiller de deta hu."

"mujhe nahi khana mujhe aur sona hey" came the stubborn reply.

"Daya sarafat se man ja.." and Abhijeet went to bring the food.

He came back and still found Daya laying down now covering his face with blanket. He kept the tray on table and snatched the blanket with "last bar pyar se keh raha hu uth ja.."

"yeah pyar se hey? Do din se tabiyet kharab hey…15 din se tum nahi they aab ake yeah pyar hey?"

Abhijeet smiled with "tu aur tere nakhre.."

But he was cut with "to bat mat kro na mere saath mein nakhre dikhata hu,masle create kerta hu…to mujhe lke kiu bother kerte ho? Jao na"

Abhijeet was shocked at the sudden harsh outburst. He sat beside him and softly "Daya kya hua ha?tabiyet bahut kharab lag rahi hey?"

"mere tabiyet mein dekh lunga…"

"Daya.."

"Boss kuch thik nahi lag raha hey…acha nahi lag raha hey mein…im sorry wo mein rude..."

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs with "mujhe soory bolne ki jarurat nahi hey…to jitna cahe nakhre dikha per pehle khana khale.."

"per bhukh.."

"thora sa..please"

And he handed Daya the tray. They finished their dinner and then had coffee. After that Abhijeet asked "mein aj eahi rahu?"

"No I'm fine..tum jao.."

After some argument Abhijeet went back to his room and both drifted in sleep.

Next morning Abhijeet got up at 7am and murmured "pehle breakfast banal eta hu fir use jaga ta hu..aj doctor ke pass bhi lke jaunga…"

He freshens up then moved to kitchen prepared coffee and toast-omelet. Then moved to Daya's room. He removed the blanket and pushed Daya. But was shocked as soon as he touched him. Daya's body is as hot as hot coal. He sat beside him rechecked him carefully and is confirmed of the high fever. He called Dr. Aditya who was his friend from the past life and family doctor.

"hello Adi tum abhie gher asakte ho? Ajao na yaar"

"itni subha…is anything serious? Daya thik to hey na?"

"nahi…bukhar hey tej…do din se hi tabiyet kharab thi…"

"acha mein 15 min mein pahuchta hu tab tak uske mathe per na gile patti dte rehna"

"ok per tum aldi ajao"

He cut the call and started doing as instructed. After around 20minutes doorbell rang. Aditya came in with "fir kya ho gaya tummhare sahjade ko?"

"arey mein to mission pey tha pata nahi kabse tabiyet kharab hey…kah aha tha sar aur gale min dard hey bhook bhi nahi thi sayed kha hi nahi raha tha aur vomiting bhi hi thi…salunhe saab ne dawai diya tha per kaam hi nahi aya" he said all in one breath Aditya was smilling. Abhijeet irritatingly said "aab yeah hasi kis liye?"

"nahi wo tum jaise bol rahe they na lag raha tha ki koi bacha apna parai ugal raha hey.."

"tum bhi na….aab chalo dkho use…aur ha dr. Salunkhe keh rahe they ki blood test jaruri hey wo bhi dekh lena.."

Aditya started his job and gave an injection with "lagta hey typhoid hey…blood to le ja aha hu..lab bhej dunga sham tak report ajeyega to confirm ker lenge…aur aab bukhar ki bajase behosh hey adhe ghante mein hosh ajayega to sayed firse vomiting ki feeling ho…light kuch dena…aur ho sake to tum bhi aj day off.."

Abhijeet cut him with "ha wo to lunga hi"

Aditya smiled and said.. "tumhe to care ki bareme bolna bekar hey…mein nikalta hu"

"arey nasta to ker ke jao"

"tumhare gale se utrega?"

Abhijeet smiled embarsed Aditya laughed out loud with "jao apne sahjade ka khayal rakho mein nikalta hu…agr sach mein typhoid hua na to 10 din to minimm ise aise hi khayal rakhna hoga aur iski nakhre to famus hey.."

Abhijeet smiled with "wo to samhal lunga per hope typhoid na ho…utne din burau se ise dur rakhna mushil hy.."

Aditya nodded and went out. Abhijeet went back to Daya after messaging ACP sir. He was changing the strips…when Daya opened his eyes. He looks towards Abhijeet for some moments then holds his hand and again closed his eyes. Abhijeet checked his fever, it's lowered. So he initiated softly "Daya chal uth ja thora fresh ho ja…fir thora sa nasta kerle…fir.."

Bt he was cut with "aj bureau mat jao na…please"

"bureau jane ki baat kab kiya meine chal uth fresh hoke kuch kha to ley, mein nahi jara ha hu kahi"

Daya got up after freshening up came and sat for breakfast. Abhijeet served him rava and fruit juice. He looked carefully at the food and then at Abhijeet plate the toast and omelet. "Abhi mujhe ek to kuch khane ka man nahi upper se yeah sabb…nahi tumhara plate do.."

Abhijeet was busy in eating said "dekh bachu Aditya aya tha use shaq hey ki tujhe typhoid hey ager sach mein hua na to 21 din tak eahi khana parega,adat dal le"

Daya said "mujhe nahi khana…aur tum to tayer lag rahe ho, bureau jaoge?"

"dekh jid mat ker khale…fir dawai bhi leni hey..mein thori der ke liye.."

"ha tumhara sara duty to wohi heyna, mein to kuch nahi to jao na…mein kya karu na karu kya hey.."

Abhijeet took a deep breath got p from table and stand beside Daya "mein nahi jata yaar per Rajat ke call aya hey ek important case report hua hey to ek senior hona cahiye na? tu samajhder bhai hey na mera?"

Daya nodded like a kid. "to chal khana khale, dawai bhi lena heyna..aur sun dopehr ke liye meine bana diya…kitchen mein hey…kha lena. Ok? Aur tabyet jyada kharab hui to Aditya ko aur mujh call ker lena…mein jaldi ajaunga ok?"

He was giving his lectures in the min time feeding Daya after that gave the medicines and went out.

He reached bureau and got busy in the case…it's nearly 6pm but still the case is not solved nor any good clue is at hand...Abhijeet got a call from Aditya confirming its typhoid and that his typhi H is 1:180. So Daya needs to take minimum bed rest of 3 days and more if fever continues. Injections are also needed to be given which makes Abhijeet tensed more.

Now looking at the clock he is restless. But being a senior inspector he can't ask his eave so easily. Rajat noticing his impatience asked "sir Daya sir thik hey na?"

"pata nahi…dopeher mein phone kiya tha,tab thik tha.. Aab to phone off araha hay."

"to aap ACP sir se baat kerke chale jaiye na?"

"nahi waise bhi 3case simentenously chal raha hey, sare officers busy he…koi senior to rehna cahiye na her case ke liye…"

"per sir Daya sir.."

But he stops as ACP sir came in with "ha to Abhijeet filhal tum uss minister keg her chale jao, Vineet aur Nikhil ko le jao unme se ek ko woha laga dena aur fir unn gangs ki.."

Abhijeet cut him with "Vineet kerlega sir…mein minister se mil ke niklu?"

ACP looks at Abhijeet Vineet says "sir Abhijeet sir mujhe phone pey instruction dete rehenge to mein kerlunga.."

ACP sir says "Daya ka report agaya?"

"ji sir.." he told the details. "si teen din tak regular injection lagana parega…aur aap to us jante hey ss sab se kitna chirta hey…upper se gher pey rehna…"

"thik ho tm niklo…mein inn logo ki saath jata hu..aur yeah case solve ho jaye to chutti lelena.."

"ok sir per aap.."

"abhie itna dam to hey."

Abhijeet smiles and went out. Rajat looked out of the window and noticing the speed in which quallis moved he said "lagta hey sir bahut jyada pareshan hey…"

And they all got busy in the case.

Abhijeet entered in his house and darkness greeted him. He directly went in Daya's room. He found him laying down on the bed with his face buried in pillow. Abhijeet came and sat beside him check the medicines and found Daya missed the evening dose. Abhijeet started creasing Daya's hairs and softly "Daya dekh idher dekh.."

Daya shifted a bit and Abhijeet touched his forehead and found he is again in high fever. He called Aditya who assured him that he will be there in 2o minutes… he again got engaged in waking up Daya. After some effort Daya opened his eyes and looked at Abhijeet. Then spoke up "ho gaya time?"

The tone is dull broken and also wet. Abhijeet got that his brother is angry so he avoided the topic with "sham ki dose kiu miss ker diya?"

Daya shifted his head in Abhijeet's lap and hugged his waist with "kiu nahi aye pehle?"

Abhijeet caressed his hairs with "yeah kkya bachpana hey Daya chalo dekho….Aditya abhi ayega na injection dene….usse pehle dawai khani hi…ache bache ban ke le lo…"

But Daya was not in a mood to leave. abhijeet was caressing his hairs with love then he heard doorbell rang so he freed himself from Daya with "dekhne dey kaun aya hey lagta hey Adi aya hoga…chal chor.."

And he moved towards the door. He found Aditya. So he asked him "arey ayo"

"tum kab aye bureau se?"

"yeahi koi adhe ghante hue"

"change nahi kiye?"

"arey wo Daya bukhar mein uski nakhre aur bhi bar jata hey, late bhi ho gaya ane mein to sahib ko mana raha tha."

They were speaking on this matters and entered Daya's room and both were shocked and a voice came up from Abhijeet's throat with "DDDaaaya"

**A/n:** guys please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Angel, guest, poonam di, srija, guest, duoangel95, cracresta, dreamgirl, gd bhaiya, priya, rukmani, katiiy, vartu, khushi Mehta, sweetpari, sneha, guest **thank u to all

**Guest…**theres os set after Abhijeet in coma written by kd di…

**Jyoti **huggy to u also…nw suspense mat barao aur plot bol do…

**Next chap will be late but long…..**

**Story:**

They were speaking on these matters and entered Daya's room and both were shocked and a voice came up from Abhijeet's throat with "DDDaaaya"

They moved forward in hurry. They found Daya lying on bed in an awkward position. His upper part is dangling out from the bed. Abhijeet went forward and helped Daya to get up and laid him down Daya smoke up in a mumbled tone "wo…wo…pani…piyas…chakker agaya.."

Aditya asked "Abhijeet tum isko pani pila do mein pressure check ker leta hu..lagta hey low hey"

Abhijeet made semiconscious Daya drink water with help of spoon who murmured "Abhi bureau….bureau mat mat jana"

Abhijeet sighed with "tab se yeahi rat laga rakha hey…kiu gaya late kiu hua….mein bhi kya kerta yaar, Rajat ka phone aya tha…3 cases hey bureau mein ACP sir ka order…unn ke upper bhi to pressure rehta hey"

He was telling all this while sitting beside Daya and caressing his hairs. Aditya measurd the pressure "arey tum logo ka job hi kuch aisa hey..arrey mujhe hi lelo, mera bhai pura hafta wait kerta raheta hey ki ek din mere saath bahar nikal sake waqt hi nahi milta..tumlog to uss se bhi jyada pressure mein rehte ho…wo to acha hey ki hum log shadi nahi kiya warna pata nahi biwiwa kab ki bhaag jati..aur yeah bhi kya kare bukhar mein mood swings bagera rehta hey….pressure bhi low hey…fever bhi 104 ki karib..injection de deta hu…abhie soyega..raat ko sayed na uthe…per ager uth jaye to thora kuch khila ke yeah dawai de dena…per kaho to thora high dose de du raat ko tang nahi kerega"

"nahi nahi pata nahi kab se kuch khaya nahi hoga iss pagal ne…rat ko uthe to hi acha hey…porridge bana ke khila dunga"

"matlab tum rat var jagoge?"

"to tumhe lagta ise aise chor ke mein araam se sounga?"

"per kal duty nahi jaana?"

"jana hey per dekhte hey"

Aditya gave the injection and stood to get up with "apna khayal rakhna…warna kahi yeah thik hote hote tum bimaar na par jao"

Abhijeet smiled and Aditya took his leave. Abhijeet checked Daya confirming his sleep went to change….got freshened moved to kitchen took his dinner with milk and bread. Then made himself comfortable on the couch present in Daya's room and went in sleep…

At about 3am in night Abhijeet's sleep broke with a loud voice and he immediately turned on the light and found Daya sitting on the edge of bed and the side lamp crashed on the floor whose voice has awaken him. He came forward "kya hua Daya?"

He touched his arm and felt the fever a bit lower. Daya jerked with "kkaun?"

"mein Abhi.."

"oh..woh mein sapna..uth gaya to hat ke jhatke se lamp..wo.."

"koi baat nahi tum leto chalo let jao.."

"nahi mujhe mujhe nahi sona wo sapna…sapna ayega…darawene…sapna.."

"nahi ayega mein hu na…chalo leto…bhukh lagi hey?"

"ha…ha bhukh thora sa.."

"acha ruko…mein dudh lata hu…pike so jana"

Abhijeet was about to move when daya hold his hand with "tum tum firse jarahe ho?"

"nahi sirf kitchen jara ha hu…baith chup ker ke…abhie aya.."

And Abhijeet moved to kitchen brought the milk and made Daya drink eat, then made him lie down and sat beside him with "aankh band ker aab wo sapna nahi ayega..chal aankh band kr"

Daya went in sleep holding his hand…Abhijeet was patting his head and slowly went in sleep in that position…next morning Daya was the first one to wake up…he heard a mobile ringer ad found the mobile beside his pillow and Abhijeet was changing his position in sleep. He instantly received the call with a low hello so as not to disturb Abhijeet.

"hello Daya tum thik ho?"

He hadn't noticed the caller id in hurry now it turns to be ACP sir's so he sighed thinking "aab to boss ko uthana hi hoga"

He said aloud in phone, but still in low voice "ha sir bukhar sayed thora kaam hey thik lag raha hey…"

"acha suno who meine isliye call kiya tha ki aj DCP sir aur DIG sir visit pey arahe hey…tumhara to medical ho jayega per Abhijeet time pey pahuch jana cahiye"

"ji sir"

"to der ghante mein use bureau mein hona hey ok?"

"ok sir…rakhta hu"

He cut the call and turned towards Abhijeet who was sleeping in sitting position with head on the headrest and one hand still in Daya's grip which is loosen now and other on Daya's pillow it looks like he was pressing Daya's forehead when his eyes betrayed him and he drifted to sleep. Daya sat up carefully. He now felt his head is still paining and his body is also aching. He took a deep breath to relax himself and then turned towards Abhijeet and softly called "Abhi.."

"umm.."

"Abhi uthna hey na?"

Called Daya patting Abhijeet's cheek lightly and Abhijeet instantly opened his eyes and sat straight "tum kab jage?ha aur bukhar kam hey?"

He checked Daya by touching his neck and forehead. "ha bukhar to kafie kam hey aur sar dard?"

Daya lied to him with "wo bhi kam hey…aab tum uth jao aur bureau ke liye ready ho jao.."

"aj mein bureau nahi jara ha hu"

"kis khushi mein.."

"kal to khud hi bharak raha tha kiu gaya…kiu late hua…aj nahi jana cahta to bhi bharek rahab hey?ajeeb hey! Aur waise bhi do hi din ki baat hey woha Rajat aur Sachin manage kerlenge…tu akela tere tabiyet bhi.."

But Daya cut him with "mein bilkul thik hu…aur aj bureau mein DCP aur DIG ane wale hey to second in command ka hona jaruri hey na?meri fiqarmat karo im absolutely fine..dawai waqt pey lunga..yaad se khana kha lunga…bahar nahi jaunga jyada tv nahi dekhunga…ok?"

Abhijeet smiled and got up to freshen and then made porridge and then got ready for bureau.

And then brought both of their breakfast to Daya's room Daya found him also eating the same porridge queried "mujhe to typhoid hey tumhe kya hey?"

"kya matlab?"

"tum kiu yeah bimaro wala khana kha rahe ho?"

"to kya hua tu teen din tak kuch nahi kha sakta to mein kaise khata rahu?"

Daya suddenly looked at him with strange expression Abhijeet was busy in eating and checking the files simentenously when he noticed Daya's stare so asked in a confusion "kya hey ghur kiu raha hey?'

"tum pichle janam mein kuch they mere" he whispered.

Abhijeet smiled with "na babah tujhe ek janam jhel raha hu wohi kafi hey…"

"tum jhelte ho mujhe?"

"ha aur nahi to kya?"

"thik hey dekhna mein kahi kho jaunga aur jhelna nahi parega.."

"ek jhaper lagaunga na to dimaag thikane ajayega…"

"huh"

Abhijeet had already finished his breakfast so got up and turned Daya's face towards himself with "tujhe jhelta to hu…aur dua kerta hu her janam mein jhelna pare"

Daya smiled and hugged Abhijeet who gave a soft kiss on his head with "aab niklu? Late ho jaega nahito…jaldi ane ki koshish kerunga…ok? Aur soup bana rakha hey aur juice bhi…pilena thik?"

Daya separated and nodded with "bilkul fiqar mat karo im fine"

Abhijeet smiled and left for the bureau.

The day was a busy day at bureau and he was again late. He came back home at around 8pm and when he entered he can't found Daya anywhere…nor is he picking his calls….

**A/n:** guys please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Thank you to all who reviewed. This chap is not up to mark I know but don't know why this is the only thing revolving in my mind.

**Nitu , guest, sweetpari, jyoti, **aap sab ne itna acha idea per likhne ka mujhge kabil samjha yeah dekh ker to dil khush ho gaya.. I will definitely do on it…bt I dnt think I cn do it on abhi centric bt as guest say giving equal imprtnce on both…and nitu I will also consider ur suggestion of including Tarika

**Guest, crazyforpurvi, sneha,angl,pinki,r and r, katiiy, duoangel95,rukmani,priya,sweetpari,guest,vartu,cracresta,poonam di,dreamgirl,gd bhaiya,srija,daya's girl **thank u

**Guest **ok ur requsted of os will be fulfilled soon

**Story:**

The day was a busy day at bureau and he was again late. He came back home at around 8pm and when he entered he can't found Daya anywhere…nor is he picking his calls….

He tried Daya's numbers many times but result was same then he tried his friends but he was nowhere. So at last he called Aditya, "Adi Daya tumhare woha aya kya?"

"nahi wo to nikal gaya"

"wo tumhare pass gaya tha?'

"ha eahi koi 4 baj ko aya tha kaha ki ek bahut important case hy use jana parega to high dose injection aur painkiller leke nikla…kiu?"

"eahi to samajh nahi araha hey"

"matlab wo case ki spot pey nahi pahucha?"

"arey case hoga to pahuchega na…tumhe lagta hey aise tabiyet may mein use case handle kerne dunga?tum mujhe ek call nahi kersakte they?"

"mujhe kya malum…Abhijeet…Abh.."

Abhijeet already cut the call. He was boiling in anger. Just then the doorbell rang. He opened the door and found Daya standing with the help of wall. He didn't care to ask anything just moved aside. Daya entered and sat on sofa. Abhijeet closed the door with a bang and was about to move to his room when Daya uttered in low whispering ton "Abhi…wo mere khabri raju ka call aya tha…tt tum log jis case pey kaam kaam kr rah ho usske kuch information…meine Nikhil ko bula liya tha…aur local police" he stoped as Abhijet turned his fiery gaze to him. Abhijeet looked at Daya for some minutes and Daya hung his head down Abhijeet was about to move to his room when his mobile which was kept on dining table rang. He picked up the call with "ha sir boliye"

"Abhijeet Daya thik hy na? Actually hum jis minister ka scam case aur unki bte ki kidnapping per kaam ker rah thy na uska kuch acha khasa lad Daya ko mila tha..to usne local police aur Nikhil ki madad se pura case hi nipta diya….mein to meeting pey tha aur tumhe phone matlab Daya ne sayed.."

"sir case pura sulah gaya?"

"ha aur uss minister ka beta bhi sahi salamat mil gaya"

"That's very good sir"

"ha bhai Daya sambhale aur baat na sambhle aisa ho sakta hey.."

"ji sir…to mein kal ake file work complete ker lunga.."

"nahi Abhijeet meine to kaha hi tha ki iss case ka bad ek chutti milni hey to kal chutti lelo waise bhi Daya ki tabiyt thik nahi hey upper se itna exertion to tum ek din uske saath.."

"nahi sir..iski jarurat nahi hey mein kal bureau ayunga"

" dekho Abhijeet sayed tum uss per naraaj ho per "

"ji nahi sir...kal bureau jake baat kere.."

"ok…"

And they cut the call. He turned and found Daya standing just behind him Abhijeet went passed him when Daya again tried as "Abhi wo case late hota to…"

"Congratulation senior inspector Daya u has solved the case…aap ko to khud akele kerna than a…u have did that..."

And with that Abhijeet entered his room and banged the door. Daya can feel his medicine effect reducing he sat back on sofa with "boss I'm sorry"

He can feel his head aching and feeling cold indicating fever coming back… he got up to take his medicines but felt dizzy and fall back on sofa..

Abhijeet freshened up and lied on bed with closed eyes. He was murmuring "bata ker nahi ja sakt thy sahib? Aab bigre aur bhi tabiyet mein nahi dekhne wala…samajhder ho gaye hey to apna khayal bhi khud rakhe…mujhe kya?"

He was continuously changing his sides and nearly half an hour passed like this. His phone rang it was Aditya. "ha bolo"

"wo Daya gher agaya?"

"ha agaya"

"wo thik to hey na? matlab wo jo high dose dawai hy uski effect uterte hi patient bahut weak ho jate hey..vomiting ki chance aur pressure bhi low"

Abhijeet sat up with "aab kiu doctori ker rahe ho? Tab sochna cahiye tha…aur mujhe kiu bol rahe ho…usse bat karo jiske batoein se yeah high dose diya tha"

"Abhijeet tum aur tumhara gussa…waise mein tumhare gher araha hu apne patient dekhne..'

"ha to ajao mjhe kya yeah tumhare patien ka bhi gher hey"

"tum…u r impossible…pata nahi Daya kaise jhelta hey"

He cut the call and murmured "ajeeb hey..galti wok are aur log mujhe samjhaye…"

He made a face and noticed the time its already 9:25pm.. "dinner bana deta hu,…nahi yeah bhi janab khud kare…per medicine liya yeah nahi usne"

He instantly got up came out of the room found Daya sitting on sofa holding his head in his palms. Abhijeet noticed his reddish face but didn't said anything went to kitchen brought a glass of juice then brought the medicines from his room with "medicines"

Daya looked up and opened his eyes…red feverish eyes.. "wo lene wala tha per chakker sa.."

Abhijeet handed him the medicines. He took all that without any argument. Doorbell rang. Abhijeet opened the door Aditya came in with "kaisa hey?"

"khud dekhlo" and Abhijeet was about to move back to his room.

"Abhijeet k cup coffee hi pila do"

Abhijeet gave an angry glance and went to kitchen. Aditya sat beside Daya with "naraj hey na?"

"ha yaar…tension mein tha na to thora narajgi dikhaega."

"Medicines liya?"

"ha abhie abhie Abhi ne diya"

"per wo to narraz..'

"to kya apne bhai ka khayal nahi rakhega?"

Aditya laughed out loud Abhijeet came back with coffee "patient dekhna ho gaya?"

"arey tum baitho na.."

Abhijeet sat down and Aditya said "pata hy aj ek patient aya tha…"

But he was cut as Daya suddenly got up with "tm log baitho…mein mein aya"

And he moved towards his room. Abhijeet was worriedly looking at that side Aditya noticed and said "ajeeb hey fiqar bhi hy narajgi bhi.."

Abhijeet gave a deadly glare to him and he immediately shut his mouth. Daya still didn't came out so Abhijeet got inside his room followed by Aditya and found Daya sitting on the edge of bed with closed yes

Abhijeet came forward and kept his hand over his shoulder "Daya kya hua ha?"

Daya answered still with closed eyes "vomit hui fir acchanaq se chakkr aya gaya sab andhera…"

Abhijeet looked towards Aditya, who came forward checked the fever with "bukhar kafi tej hey…upper se unn dawai wo ka reaction…bed rest kerna tha.."

Abhijeet continued "janab sune tab na…aur bolo mein bekar mein gussa hu…" he was saying this while helping Daya in laying down Aditya prepared an injection with "kal parso do din bed rest…pura warna typhoid ka stage biger sakta hey…"

And he gave the injection. Daya wnt to slep holding Abhijeet's hand firmly.

After confirming his deep sleep Abhijeet freed his hand and came at drawing hall with Aditya. He offered "rat ho chuki hey tum eahi dinner kerke jao.."

"per tumhe.."

"formalities choro.."

They jointly prepared dinner and sat down to eat with light chitchat. Abhijeet offered Aditya to stay at their house only. So they kept on chatting till late night. Then both went to sleep. Next morning Abhijeet was first to woke up ,went to drawing room after freshening up and found Aditya also coming out of guest room. Aditya said "mein jara apna patient ko check ker lu…fir nikalta hu"

"are breakfast to ker ke jao"

"tum bureau jarahe ho?"

"nahi ACP sir ne raat ko fir se call kiya tha mana ker diya unhone"

Aditya said "ok fir coffee pike nikalta hu"

And he entered Daya 's room found Daya sleeping peacefully checked and got the fever lower down so came out took a cup of coffee and satisfied Abhijeet about Daya and went for his work.

Abhijeet went in Daya's room and sat beside him, ruffled his hairs with "Daya chalk Utah jab…kal rat ko phi much nahi kayak tune…Utah jab"

Daya opened his eyes with "Abhi….tum tum kya aj bureau jaoge?"

Abhijeet smiled and nodded as no. Daya again asked "abhie tak narraz ho?"

"hm…"

"Abhi duty tha…kerna to tha na boss"He sat up

Abhijeet said "per bata to sakta tha na…akele jane ka jarurat tha? Information hum nahi de sakte kya? Tera tabiyet thik nahi tha aur bigr jata to?"

Daya held his ears with "acha galti ho gayi nahi hoga pls…"

Abhijeet smiled and said "ja jake fresh hoja mein soup lata hu"

He was about to get up when Daya hold his wrist from behind and hugged him with "boss kabhie naraj hoker kal ki tarah muh mat morna pleas.."

Abhijeet hugged him back with "ok babah waise bhi muh mor ke jaunga bhi kaha.."

They again started their daily life of love care and concern.

**A/n:** guys please review

I know I can't satisfy u all this time but I wl try to do it nxt time…I wl cm bck with the stry plot given by jyoti…nw I need time fr it…so till then tc


End file.
